Last Night on the Interceptor
by asparagus
Summary: [Pre-White Flag] All it takes is one word from Jack. [Slash]


Title: Last Night on the Interceptor  
  
Author: asparagus  
  
Email: asparagus@iamwasted.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: All it takes is one word from Jack.  
  
Spoilers: Pirates of the Carribean  
  
Warnings: Slash (J/W), Implied (W/E), Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim on the movie "Pirates of the Carribean". In no way whatsoever am I profiting from this fictional piece - unless it's an ego boost from any comments you people deem worthy of sending my way.  
  
Author's Note: This has taken a life of its own. O_o I think this is turning into a White Flag arc. ...It's all Pointy-Eared Archer's fault! ^o^ And sorry, Serenity, but I can't write R-rated slash to save my life. Oh and one last thing, a word of warning in fact. It seems I'm on an angst trip so expect things to get worse before they get better...that is if they ever do. ...Don't the boys brood so well? I am evil. Say it with me now. *smirk*  
  
Last Night on the Interceptor  
  
Will peered from under half-closed lids to be certain that his companion was asleep. He himself had pretended to be just that for some time. Yet, Jack had stayed awake to smoke awhile. The scent of tobacco still lingered with the warmth of afterglow. But, the pipe had been set aside long ago and Will could begin his night watch. Once his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he started to commit to memory the features of a man he hadn't planned to fall in love with. He could only do this under the cover of darkness when the other was unawares. When the sun was out, those kohl-rimmed eyes would catch him and he'd be found out, his emotions laid bare in his own eyes. So, he did it now with a slyness he'd learned from the man himself. He intended to use those last moments well. Their last night together.   
  
Not for the first time, the knowledge sent a twinge to his heart. He'd hoarded each tryst in his head, like Jack would his gold. But, all good things must come to an end, Will thought morosely. Soon, the memories would be all he had left and even that time would eventually steal from him. Thus, even more reason for him to savor this while he could. For tomorrow... Tomorrow, he'd rescue Elizabeth and they'd return to their sedate life at Port Royal. Then, there'd be no more ship or sea... No more pirate's life... No more Jack.  
  
Will wondered if the pirate knew...if he even cared. The youth wished that he could note some difference in that night's lovemaking - for that's what it had become to him. Yet, there had been no desperateness, no possessive caresses. It had remained the same slow seduction of his pirate lover. Will's only respite was that he wasn't sent away, that he was allowed to remain like before. Yes, it was his choice to leave every time. But, with each night, it had grown harder to do so. Now, this would be the hardest. For he'd always said that it was better to leave before Jack could do the same to him...but, he'd never considered that one day he wouldn't be able to come back. Only now did it hit him.  
  
For as long as Elizabeth was leagues away, Will could forget that he was ever a blacksmith from Port Royal. He could pretend that he was his father's son, a pirate from birth and the First Mate of his lover. But, fate never favored him so. Whether it was a lady or a pirate, he couldn't be with either. First, too poor, and then, too proper. Never just right. And now, as life's final prank, he would rescue the first for her intended, while he left behind the second. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried he could never win.  
  
Not that it mattered, he smiled humorlessly. After that night at Tortuga, gravitating from his bunk to Jack's bed had been easy. So easy, in fact, that Will wondered how long it would take for the other to fill his place when he was gone. For when it came down to it, Jack wasn't one to commit. He'd admitted it himself. He wasn't the type to do right by any woman. Now, you could just cross out the last part and replace it with boy for Jack sure as hell didn't see him as an equal. Whether it was on or off deck, the pirate watched him like a hawk. To make sure he didn't do anything stupid, or so the rogue said. He couldn't just go out and say that he didn't want Will sinking the damn ship. As if Will was some hare-brained idiot. ...Well, come to think of it, he had to be one to fall for a man married to his ship.   
  
Will turned away from his lover for a brief moment and listened. The tread of footsteps were more frequent now. Soon, they would walk up the stairs and onto the deck. Yet, still reluctant to stir from his spot, Will waited for the call of "all's well" from the last of the night shift. A new day was dawning and it was time for him to go. The youth turned his head on the soft pillow to finish his scrutiny. The fiery passion that shone in his lover's eyes was hidden for the moment, dimmed in sleep. The lines upon the tanned face also remained relaxed, while the barest hint of a smile danced on kiss-swollen lips. As he had for countless dawns, Will wistfully wondered if the other dreamt of him.  
  
Then, he shook his head to snap out of his reverie and gingerly edged out of bed. It wouldn't do to wake his bedfellow just yet. Due to constant practice, it was an easy task to slip out of an amazingly tenacious grip and replace his lean body with a spare pillow. He crept out from under the covers and started a blind search for his wayward clothes. It was some time before he found his trousers tossed atop a bowl of fruit and his shirt half-hidden under a desk. He hurriedly pulled them on in a race to be decent before the sun rose.  
  
With the same sense of urgency, he rushed to the door on silent feet, boots in one hand. He was afraid - and rightly so - that if he stopped he'd never leave the room. Yet, he paused at the door, his hand on the knob, and his heart yearning for one last look. With the knowledge of one defeated, he got it and like Adam, found the tempting fruit to be bitter. As if similarly damned and exiled, he quickly stepped out of the room and into a corridor which sunlight had already begun to grace with its golden touch. Yet, blind to its beauty, the youth hurried down the walk and into the cool darkness of the ship.   
  
All it would have taken was one word to undo him, and he almost thought he'd heard it as the door swung shut with finality.  
  
"Stay." 


End file.
